Cuenta Regresiva
by Glen Wolff
Summary: Desde que se vieron el destino los quiso juntar, la cuenta regresiva no solamente es para Año Nuevo. Sus vidas se basan en ese conteo que planea unirlos y no soltarlos mas. Riren.


** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, pertenece a Isayama Hajime**

* * *

** Cuenta Regresiva**

**Por: Glen Wolff**

Diez / Dix /zehn

.

.

.

Que Eren Mantuviera la boca cerrada sin decir ninguna estupidez, es como pedir que Connie se peinara. Simplemente no se puede.

Pero a pesar de tener ese minúsculo detalle propia de la edad de un adolescente hormonal, en Eren no cabe en la cualidad minúsculo, en el se multiplica tanto que es un impulsivo con complejo suicida, que quizás esa es su mejor cualidad al momento de describir al alemán castaño de expresivos ojos verdes.

En su círculo de amigos más cercano es querido o detestado por algunos eso lo sabe muy bien y en el familiar incomprendido por su padre y madre. Su Psicóloga Hanji Zoe dice tener un problema de TDAH y por ese pequeño problema es que Eren es así como es. Tiende a ser impulsivo rayando a lo suicida y que claramente que tiene que ser un poco comprendido, la vida de Eren Como adolescente de diecisiete es tan difícil.

Pero para Levi, Levi Ackerman, Eren es un mocoso de mierda mimado, que debe ser disciplinado, a base de golpes, según él es la mejor forma de quitarle lo impulsivo. O mandarlo a una escuela militar, quizás ahí se le quite lo estúpido, Levi desde que se mudo momentáneamente al lado de la casa de los Jaeger, el mocoso le ha dado muchos problemas e incluso se han dado golpes donde el victorioso que es siempre Levi insulta al menor y Eren como un impulsivo mal perdedor que no mantiene la boca cerrada asegura ir otra vez en busca de su orgullo robado.

Pero no puede negar que los expresivos ojos verdes y su coraje como un cachorro protegiendo su juguete favorito le llaman la atención, a sus veinticinco años el mocoso se ha vuelto una rutina tratar con él, en la madrugada cuando sale a trotar ahí el esta esperándolo y retarlo a una carrera, en la tarde cuando vuelve del trabajo ahí está el con su sobrina en la sala de su casa, en la noche cuando va a fumar en el balcón donde se ve la pieza de Eren de otro lado, ahí está el mocoso suicida que cada noche al parecer da un portazo rabioso en su habitación, hace un berrinche, patea la cama dándose un golpe en su pierna y se cae de trasero sobándose la pierna golpeada, ahí recién Eren se da cuenta de la presencia del mayor y se para como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y sale a tomar aire. Siempre se encuentran de alguna manera.

Se miran, pero no se dicen nada, no es que el menor se haya rendido en recuperar su honor ya varias veces perdido, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de discutir y levantar la voz, en cambio el mayor atento a cualquier cambio en el adolescentes, pero siempre manteniendo su cara sin expresión. Cada uno está en su mundo quizás hoy será diferente, no habrían discusiones estúpidas empezadas por el menor e insultos por parte del mayor,

-…Discutí con Mama…-confeso en un susurro Eren a Levi quien claramente escucho, mientras este está apoyado en la baranda del balcón mientras fumaba-…Otra vez.

Levi le observo con una ceja arriba, la cara de Eren mostraba una mueca de disgusto pero sus ojos grandes y expresivos reflejaban tristeza.

-… ¿Por qué me cuentas tu problema? Mocoso- le pregunto Levi sin bajar su ceja en forma de interrogación, Eren está muy tranquilo.

-…No lo sé-respondió Eren mientras ponía las manos en la baranda de su balcón, Levi pensó que le iba a contestar de mala manera- quiero desahogarme con alguien.

Levi lo miro detenidamente el chico se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, porque apretaba la baranda con fuerza y tenía la cabeza agachada, soltó un suspiro y dio la ultima calada a su cigarro y lo aplasto en el cenicero que tenía en esos momentos, hoy sería bueno y haría una buena acción.

-¿y bien cuál es el problema mocoso?-Le pregunto Levi, pensando que quizás si fuera más suave con el mocoso dejaría de molestarlo, pero no pudo evitar decirle mocoso, no es natural de el ser dulce con las personas y menos con Eren.

Eren levanto la cabeza y lo miro sorprendido, nunca espero algo de su vecino, pensó que lo iba a mandar a la mierda, como siempre lo hace, le miro el rosto para ver si está mintiendo pero no había rastro de mentiras en el, se veía igual de serio de siempre.

-…Mama quiere enviarme a Alemania…- contesto inseguro Eren demorando en contestar-…no quiero ir porque aquí tengo a mis amigos… me enoje y le grite cosas horribles.

Levi le escuchaba en silencio, sin interrumpirlo pero por dentro encontraba estúpida por la razón de la pelea Eren, el menor inseguro había terminado con un suspiro.

-…..- Levi lo miraba en silencio, metido en su mundo, sin reaccionar.

-…No te quedes callado dime algo-le dijo Eren la mirada del mayor le ponía nervioso.-Cualquier cosa.

-Mocoso estúpido…- La cara de Eren se deformo y Levi se rió internamente de el-Debes pedirle perdón a tu madre, entre más tarde te demores en pedirle perdón más difícil será.

-P-pero yo…-Eren interrumpió pero se cayó cuando vio que el mayor aun no terminaba de hablar, si las miradas matasen Eren estaría muerto ya hace rato.

-Aun no termino de hablar mocoso de mierda, cierra tu boca un momento-Levi le regaño por interrumpirlo, Eren se encogió en su sitio-Es tu madre, lo hace por tu bien y te quiere, aunque suene anticuado para un mocoso mimado como tú, le debes respeto a tus mayores y obedecerlos sobre todo si es tu madre.

Eren le observo pensado en las palabras del mayor, quizás tiene razón, le debía una gran disculpa a su madre, pero aun si estaba molesto, la noticia le llego de impacto y en el peor momento, lo habían rechazado, Eren le miro las facciones del mayor, se dio cuenta que era sensual de algún modo, le dio vergüenza su pensamiento desvió la mirada rogando que el mayor no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo y decidió tomar el consejo de Levi e ir a disculparse con su madre.

Levi quien seguía en la misma posición observando el chico de ojos verdes, noto como lo miraba y desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo-Mocoso pervertido de mierda-pensó Levi que se imagino que estaba pensando en una revista pornográfica de mujeres voluptuosas escondida en algún rincón de su pieza.

-Huhmmm… esto ¿gracias?-trato de agradecer Eren quien hizo un ademan con sus manos, aun estaba sorprendido y avergonzado por el mayor-!P-por el consejo¡, iré con mama a disculparme.

-hazlo mocoso mimado de mierda-contesto Levi quien se daba vueltas para entrar a la habitación y cerrar la ventana tras suyo mientras se llevaba el cenicero, rodo los ojos al escuchar a Eren haciendo un berrinche y reclamando por insultarlo.

Eren quien por fin creía que se había llevado bien con el mayor y tendrían una relación de vecinos más agradable, se dio cuenta que aunque tratara de ser amable no se le quitaba lo grosero y que le tratara de mocoso, quizás nunca se llevarían bien. Eren miro una última vez hacia el balcón del mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado y giro bruscamente indignado pero a la vez agradecido por las palabras del mayor. Ahora le queda lo difícil disculparse con su madre.

Lo que Eren y Levi no sabían es que la cuenta regresiva de sus vidas, está en marcha.


End file.
